Next
by roamer79
Summary: There are people that work in the shadows. Nefarious plans are in the works and one man is cladding it in a wrapping of gold. Many people take an interest in the events and it will have dire consequences. Love may be found or lost, people will rise and others fall. No one can tell what to expect when you're looking for the next.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. Here is a new story that I have had in my head for the last year and a half. Since I have started writing again I thought it would be prudent to add this one as well. The idea for this story came from a fellow author Kingkakashi. There are some blatant differences, and mine will take another path. But as a warning there will be some similarities. I figured that the story will take a whole new shape by the fifth chapter with no crossing. It isn't written as Kitsune Clan is and doesn't have the planned length that My Own Peace does at this point.I do hope everyone enjoys this tale.

For those that would like to know, I am currently in an editing Kitsune Clan, but I will still be writing just the same. Thank you again.

I do not own Naruto

The Return

"I could almost fall for him," the young woman said lowly.

It was said in a low tone, and with the impromptu celebration taking place in front of her, it was unlikely that her teammates, standing just a few feet from her, would even hear her declaration. This was the case for her teammates but not so much for the taller blonde haired man that stood behind her in a protective manner. Even though just minutes ago everyone had gathered hoping the news was true, he stayed close to his daughter in the event that the attack had not ceased. But with the arrival of the newly dubbed 'Hero' of the village he relaxed and took in the sights of everyone celebrating, that was until he heard what his daughter had said.

_'Maybe, just maybe this could be a blessing in disguise,' _he thought. He began to process everything that he had heard from his daughter, as little as that was, and ran the possibilities through his mind. Before he could act upon any plans he could make out of the information he would have to gather even more. Some from his wife, she would definitely have a say in the matter. Then there was his daughter, he would have to question her about her feelings on the subject, she would likely put up the greatest resistance. Last would be the young blonde in the center of the crowd of celebrating people, he was a young man after all, and more than likely would love the opportunity presented to him, but his moral compass would have to be judged before the proposal could even be made. This was his daughter he was talking about, and her well being would come first.

Little did the tall blonde know that there were others in the throngs of people, scheming in similar and more nefarious ways. A short distance away stood another tall man with hair that was opposite in color to his own thinking about the savior of the village. If one would be accustomed to reading the stoic expressions of a noble clan they would see that there was a small smile at the ever creased corner of his lips. His white pupil-less eyes had a shine of pride deep within them as it seemed he was flashing through memories at a rapid pace, memories that held sadness and joy of a life, long since past.

_'I hope you can see this, my old friend. He has come a long way and is finally being known for what you wanted him to be. Although, it did not happen as you planned he has at least done it with his own strength'. _His musings were cut short as he heard a slight groan come from his side. His daughter had come up next to him, leaning on an improvised crutch to lessen the strain on the wound she received from the attack when she defended the 'Hero'.

_'Thank you Naruto. You have brought out the best in my daughter and because of you she has proven just how strong she truly is. Not just in strength but also in resolve. Your son, Minato, has truly surpassed any expectations we had hoped for. He will be a great leader and a great man'. _The man's inner thoughts came to a halt as he looked upon his daughter and the way she was acknowledging the 'Hero'. Unlike most who were cheering in great amounts, his oldest daughter was looking at him with admiration and awe, much like one would look toward someone they had loved for years. He knew of her childhood crush on the boy, but he believed that it was a phase long since passed. In one sense, he was right, it was just a crush. Now she had fallen in love with the blonde, leaving behind childish fantasies, and looked at him as the 'man' he was, and the woman she wanted to be for him.

At the front of the crowd was a young woman that everyone recognized. It was not for her clothes, or even her bright pink hair, but for the accomplishments she has made over the last few years under the tutelage of one of the legendary sannin. As she pushed her way up through the thicket of people to get closer to her teammate, everyone parted out of respect for what she had done, especially since the invasion of their village started. She along with the sannin's other apprentice were seen running throughout the village trying to heal and save as many people as they could. In some cases bringing people back from certain death itself.

Once the people had finished throwing their 'Hero' into the air just to catch him again, he was set on the ground only to receive a punch to the shoulder. It wasn't overly hard, not as hard as his pink haired teammate could have, just hard enough to get his attention as he was being reprimanded. "Don't you ever do something that stupid again", she said.

He smiled at her glare, knowing full well that it was only out of concern for his wellbeing. She was scared for him and it touched his heart. Before he knew what was happening he felt a great amount of pressure pressed against his body and arms wrapped around his neck. His vision was obscured by the pink hair of his teammate as she pulled him into a hug. This form of emotional expression was still rare for him and he froze for a minute until he felt her body shudder due to her closeness. Then it came, a slight sob, unnoticed to anyone around them. He slowly raised his arms and brought them around her waist in a comforting manner. She then pressed herself deeper into him and his body felt the closeness. His body melted into hers, memorizing every curve of her smaller form.

His heart held a small bit of hope as that there may be a chance that his long time love would be willing to receive his affections and return them as well. Inhaling deeply he could still smell the soap in her hair through the dirt and sweat that covered her body and clothes. It was almost perfect but was not to last as she pulled away from him with a deep relieved blush across her face.

Little did he know that she had been thinking the same thoughts. Throughout her time knowing her blonde teammate she had seen him as an annoyance, at first someone who just got in between her and her academy crush. The short time that he was in the village after Sasuke's defection he had been a reminder of the devastation of Team Seven. Then there was the training trip where she had not seen him the entire time until his return. He had obviously come back taller and more man like, but the image of the young knucklehead still shadowed his appearance. Through the few missions they had taken since his return she slowly started to relearn who he was.

Yes he was loud on occasion, still asked her out at the most inopportune times, and was as hyper as any small child, but the strength that he held shattered her previous views and allowed her to see who he was and who he would become. He would be a great ninja and leader if given the chance. When they held each other for that small moment in time, she relished the feeling of his chest pressed against hers, the way her soft body melded to fit with his, like it was to be so since times creation. Gone was the boy of the past and there standing in front of her was a man that captivated her with his deep blue eyes, who had somehow snuck his way into her heart in a way that made her yearn to show him that she could love him.

Standing just a few feet apart from each other with smiles on their faces, his eyes started to feel heavy and he felt his strength start to leave him. Blackness began to envelope his sight where everything appeared to be seen through a long tunnel with his smiling teammate in the center. He blinked once, and then twice, but a little longer this time. He could feel his knees give away, and then there was a feeling as if he was getting smaller as the darkness overtook his vision in a final blink. The last thing he could remember from the environment around him was a sound. It was the voice of the young woman that was just in front of him, panic more than evident in the strain of the yelled word, "Naruto".

The Following Day

In a tent that sat upon the Hokage monument, overlooking the destruction of the village, a gathering of concerned people were taking place.

"Is there any word on the status of the Hokage yet?" a man asked.

A woman shook her head, "No. It is the same as it yesterday. She is either going to be out for a few days due to chakra exhaustion or she is in a coma. We will not be able to get any real information on her condition until we can unbury some of the equipment from the hospital".

"Those wounded are now being treated by those that aren't. All medical operations are being directed by her apprentice Shizune-san," another woman added.

"The Akimichi, Inuzuka, and Hyuga are conduction search and rescue throughout the debris for other injured and survivors," a man stated.

"What of village protection?" another man inquired.

Homura spoke this time, "All available shinobi are being cycled on patrols around the clock. There is also a team being sent to Suna to request military support in our defenses. It could be another week before we see those reinforcements though".

A bandaged man perked up at the mention of military matters, "There is also another concern regarding the security of the village".

"In our current state there a lot of security concerns Danzo-san," a woman said.

"As many of you should know if you were watching the battle in the center of the village we were nearly wiped of the face of the earth…" the war-hawk started.

"We are very fortunate that Uzumaki-san was able to prevent that. He was even able to have the death of those around us reversed," a man interjected.

"My point exactly, but this may have not been the case. During the battle the Kyubi was nearly released into its full form. If that had happened in our current state during the battle, Konoha would have ceased to exist. We would have not have had the forces to dive off the beast in that event," Danzo said trying to turn his words that would work in his favor.

There was a slight pause as everyone thought of the possible situation. "Then we would just reseal it into someone else," a woman stated.

They were getting closer in playing his game as he hid a grin in his grimacing face. "That also would not be an option at this time and probably not for some time to come. If the Kyubi was to ever be released then there is likelihood that we would be destroyed".

"Why is another sealing not an option?" a man asked.

"Most of what I am about to tell you is privileged information and very few even know that it exist at all. The Kyubi cannot simply be sealed into just anyone. Since near the founding of the village it the beast has resided here in Konoha under the nose of its citizens," he waited for the gasps of surprise to settle before he continued. "The first container was none other than the wife of the first Hokage, Mito Uzumaki". There was an uproar of the people in the meeting at the revelation and Danzo cleared his throat to get their attention once more. "The second container was none other than Kushina Uzumaki". There was a grin on his face, one he did not even try to hide. People were quickly seeing the pattern. "It is unknown why but the fact remains that the chakra systems of the Uzumaki clan are the only ones that are capable of containing the Kyubi".

"Then why are there other jinchuriki who are not of the Uzumaki clan," another man asked.

"As everyone should know that the Kyubi is the strongest of all the biju. There is something special about the blood of the Uzumaki's that allows them to contain such immense power within them. It may just be within the quantity of their natural chakra reserves, but it is still unfounded," Danzo stated as he shook his head.

"Then we just need to find another Uzumaki in the event that Uzumaki-san can no longer contain the beast," Koharu stated.

"Sadly that is not a valid option either. We were very lucky to attain Kushina when we did. Uzushiogakure was under an invasion when they sent her to us as a possible container. Since the islands destruction the Uzumaki have dispersed throughout the lands. Given the time that has passed since the Second Great Shinobi War, we would be lucky to find a handful of Uzumaki's left, and even a smaller amount still of being able to contain the Kyubi". They were falling for it, he could see it clearly, fear spreading across their face, panic within their eyes.

Murmurs were heard as everyone started speculating and quickly throwing out ideas for possible solutions. "Then what should we do Danzo-san if such a thing were to happen that would cause the seal to fail and Kyubi to be set free on a path of destruction? Since finding another Uzumaki is highly unlikely, as you pointed out, the only other option is to banish him from the village".

"That is just preposterous. How could we possibly doing something like that to the person that just saved us from total annihilation?" a man said.

"I agree, it would strike a critical blow to the people in the village if that was to happen. It is bad enough that we basically have to rebuild the village from scratch, but the moral of the citizens would not likely recover for decades," Homaru added.

The smirk was all but evident on his face as he rose from his seat to offer his ideas. He had successfully added fear into the gathered council members of a possible threat to the destroyed village. They knew that Naruto was too powerful to defeat if they wanted him killed in an event that would quell their fears to rid the possibility of Kyubi attacking. That would also destroy the moral of the citizens as well, more so than if they banished him. After all who would banish the 'Hero'? He had searched for an Uzumaki for years that would be a compatible substitute as a container, but those that he had found were not so, and they required a lot of resources to do so. With the rapid thinning of the blood and the dying out of the clan it would be a fools chance to find another.

"The answer is quite simple. We make one," Danzo stated.

Everyone blinked at him as if he had grown a set of wings, two more heads and his hair had caught on fire. That was until a young council woman spoke up, "How do you make an Uzumaki?" Koharu cleared her throat to get the young woman's attention. When they finally locked eyes, it was if there was a telepathic link established between the two, conveying the information. In mere moments the woman's mouth opened and returned her gaze to Danzo, "Oh!"

He returned her revelation with a smile, "Exactly. This will of course give us time to see it completed. As I said before, not every Uzumaki can contain the Kyubi, it was just by luck alone Uzumaki-san was able to. If we were to bring him into a lawful union with a young woman, she could bear more with his special chakra that can do so, but it is likely it will take a few tries to do so. It could take years in all honesty". Although Danzo was old and attaining power, the power that would insure that Konoha would always remain the strongest of all the elemental nations, he was extremely patient. He was willing to wait for his chance to attain a child of the Uzumaki blood, which may also carry the secret for elongated life, but a child that could hold back the Kyubi's power. If he could have such a child, he could train it to be how a jinchuriki ought to be, a weapon to be used for the strength of the village. He wanted to do the same to Naruto as a child, but Hiruzen had always watched over him, much like an overbearing grandfather.

"This is likely also going to create a great amount of loyalty from Uzumaki-san as well. If he was to be wed and have a family within Konoha he would be less likely to release the demon upon the village. This would give us greater time until another Uzumaki is born that we can make the exchange with," he continued.

"Ok, say we accept this plan and we push our efforts forward in having Uzumaki-san produce an heir. There still remains the fact that we can't just make two people fall in love and start having children," a man said.

"I never said anything about love, "Danzo stated. "He is a shinobi of Konoha. He can be ordered to do so. A ninja must follow all directives of their commanding officer…"

"But that would mean that the young woman involved also must be ordered as well," he was interrupted by the woman that had to be clued in on how you make a child. "I don't particularly think a man would be against being given orders to have sex, but women are not so loose morally".

Some of the men in the room had to look away sheepishly in embarrassment; yes they wouldn't have an objection to such orders if they were given them. "Then the woman would have to be a kunoichi as well," Koharu stated thinking along the same lines as Danzo. "The females of our ninja forces are subjected to the same laws as the men. Once given an order it must be completed".

"That still doesn't mean that they will love each other. If that isn't there then they will not be happy," the woman said again.

"An order is an order mam, all ninja knows this. It is absolu…" Danzo started, getting frustrated at these peons emotional concepts.

"And furthermore an order to the forces must come from the Hokage. Tsunade-sama is currently indisposed at the moment with no clear time on when she will revive," she finally finished.

This was the clincher in his argument. He had to get them to agree to this plan and he had to do it now. If Tsunade was to walk through those doors before he could get this finalized she could put a stop to everything. That woman would be hell on letting something like this happen to the young man she adored. "That is my point exactly. We have no idea if or when Tsunade-sama will be revived. If she takes a turn for the worse and the unspeakable happens then it would be at least another week on top of that before the Daimyo could get here to just start the process of choosing a new Hokage. The law as it states right now is the reason this council was created. If for any reason that the Hokage becomes indisposed then the welfare of the village falls upon its members. We as a collective can make militaristic decisions in her place". His statements were followed by murmurs.

"If we agree to do this and we have the authority to see it forward then we would be condemning a kunoichi to a loveless relationship with the expectation of having children," the young woman said.

Danzo turned to her, this woman who was trying to take the moral high ground. She had blonde hair and green eyes, and judging by her attire and form she was in her late thirties and part of the civilian side of the council. "And?" Danzo questioned

"My daughter is a kunoichi," she stated with anger present in her voice.

The sprockets and cogs were turning in Danzo's head. The council members that were ninja were all from clans, and thus they were permitted some protections. A contracted union such as this would keep the daughters of their clans safe from ever being chosen. But this woman that was a civilian and had a kunoichi daughter, she was less fortunate as the same rules didn't apply. She was speaking through fear and from the heart and a protective mother could be very persuasive. "Then you ought to be elated at the prospect of having an opportunity such as this".

"I would nev…" she started again.

"If your daughter was selected to join Uzumaki-san in this 'mission'," he said using sterilized words to ease the idea forward. "She would be wife to the 'Hero' of Konoha. That in and of itself would be a very prestigious title". There was nothing more tempting to civilians than the opportunity of a status increase.

"But the heart…" she started but in a more quiet tone as the idea of advancement became apparent.

She was interrupted again, "Ah yes the heart. 'Love' is such a fickle thing really. We are all adults here are we not? When we first met our other halves and married them, were we truly in love with them or just the concept of 'Love'. Those of us that are former ninja usually marry before we even understand the concept. It isn't till afterwards that we grow to love them in the pure way that you described". Danzo was rationalizing the emotional concepts tied to the heart, "The village was even founded on this principle. One of my sensei's, the first Hokage, was in such an arrangement," at the idea of a Hokage being forced into something like this people gasped. "Lord First was wedded in an arrangement to Mito Uzumaki from the head of Uzushiogakure of that time. Do not get me wrong, he loved her with all his heart, but it wasn't until many years after their union before he would admit that out load to anyone". Hotaru and Koharu nodded in agreement. They after all were part of the teams the Senju brothers trained. They had firsthand experience with Hashirama and Mito.

"It is true," Hotaru agreed. "Hashirama-sama was a nervous wreck when he met Mito-dono, just a week before their wedding. It wasn't until more than a year later that I heard him declare his love for her. The woman herself became an exceptional and highly respected woman throughout the village for the sacrifices she had made, but it paled in comparison to the feelings she held for her husband".

They were shoving kunai in her argument. Was the heart so fickle with such a powerful emotion? Did she not love Kizashi before they were wed? It was true that she loved him more now than she did then, but was it as they were telling her.

"What is your daughter's name?" Danzo asked.

"Sakura Hurano," Mebuki said still in thought.

Danzo didn't even try to hide the smile that formed on his face. "Uzumaki-san's teammate?" he questioned. Mebuki nodded, not knowing what the man was thinking. He was thinking of such a fortuitous opportunity such as this couldn't have been any easier. Not only would he get the order from the council that would give him the ability to exploit the discoveries of the Uzumaki blood and possibly have a jinchuriki under his control, but he wouldn't have to lift a finger further in finding the young man a companion. Here sat the mother of the young woman who the current jinchuriki confessed his love for. A strong young woman at that, one who would have a great chance of producing results within little time. Now it was time to show the carrot and seal the deal.

"I am surprised that you would be against such an arrangement and opportunity," she looked at him with confusion and contempt. "Being teammates there is a greater chance of a developing and meaningful relationship between your daughter and Uzumaki-san. It is not uncommon for teammates to end up lovers or even married. Isn't that right Hotaru and Koharu?" he said .

The two elders looked to each other before quickly looking away in embarrassment. It was evident in their expressions that they had been more than teammates during their squad days. "It is true," Koharu said. "Before we were wedded to others we were teammates, starting in our genin days. It was miraculous that we stayed on the same squad once we became chunin. Before long we confessed how we felt about one another, and there were many missions we spent wrapped in each other's arms under the stars". She sighed almost dreamily at the memories, "But our families had different ideas for our futures," she paused as Hotaru wrapped his hand around hers. "We married other people when we were asked to, and I loved my late husband, but I also had love for Hotaru as well".

"Do not get us wrong," Hotaru continued. "I loved my wife before her passing and we were always faithful to our spouses. But the bonds that are created through being teammates and on the battlefield draw people together like nothing else. I would not doubt if your daughter had feeling if not similar then budding for her sole remaining teammate".

That caught Mebuki by surprise. Could her daughter really have feelings for the young 'Hero'? Even if she did, was it right to manipulate the situation and not let things progress naturally. "But what about…" she started but the words died in her mouth as she desperately tried to think of something else to rebut the notions.

"There is also the welfare of the newly created family to consider as well," Danzo added. Everyone looked at him trying to get an idea of what he was saying. "They young man has a great inheritance from his parents. Money, property and title will be granted to him. Whoever is chosen to partner with Uzumaki-san would be well off and her family by extension would gain status as well as being the family of the 'Hero' of the village".

Murmurs were starting again in hushed tones. It was clearly evident that they were trying to figure out who the parents of Naruto were that would give such a social boost to the family that he marries into. Mebuki's eyes widen at the notion. She wouldn't consider herself an opportunist but the idea held great appeal, especially if the notion that her daughter could have budding feelings for her teammate. Others in the room were having the same thoughts. A status boost and a supposedly an inheritance of sizable proportions was spawning statements such as, 'I have a daughter of marrying age', 'my niece is only two years younger', 'well my daughter has a crush on him'. Mebuki was struggling with a dilemma, things were passing through her mind at such a rapid pace she could dwell on one thought before another come to the front. "What will be the criteria for the candidates?" she said almost not believing what was coming out of her mouth.

It was too easy for him, the pieces falling into place with such little effort it almost seemed that the game he was playing was intended for children. Everyone stopped chattering when Mebuki asked the question. "Of course your daughter would make an excellent choice for this union in creating possible children that could contain the Kyubi. But seeing as you are so apprehensive about it the ideal candidate would of course be a kunoichi of exceptional standing. Someone with high chakra reserves or supreme chakra control is a must. Inner and out strength should also be considered. I'm fairly sure a narrow age range would make the acceptance of both parties easier to handle as well. If they were personally affiliated or knowing of Uzumaki-san that would also be ideal as well".

Sakura fit the bill to the letter as far as Mebuki knew. There was only the matter of the crush that her daughter had for the traitorous teammate she had. This presented a prime opportunity as well, to help her daughter get over the feelings she harbors for the traitor. "I'm sure one of the noble clans of the village would be happy to put forth a nomination?" Danzo inquired, keeping his eye on Mebuki. "Of course without your clan heads present I can understand that you would have to consult with them first".

There was an uproar about how to proceed from there with most people trying to offer up immediate family members and daughters for the proposed project. "Would it be presumptuous of me to consider this motion passed?" Danzo asked.

There was a round of 'Hai's' as the scroll with the orders and mission description passed hands from member to member. With a nervous hand Mebuki signed the scrolls as well, noting the heightened excitement from the council at the prospects that were presented to them. When the scroll was handed back to Danzo and carefully rolled into his robes the meeting was called to a close and quickly people started to leave. Mebuki gathered her papers and notes and made her was out of the tent. Thinking as quickly as she could, she decided to wait outside the flaps for everyone to leave. She was not disappointed when Danzo was the last one to exit and took notice of her presence.

"May I help you Mebuki-san?" he asked her with a knowing look.

"Danzo-sama," she said in hopes to gain his favor. "I would like to place my daughter at the top of that list. Sakura is a perfect candidate in every instance that you have described. She has even been trained by the sannin Tsunade-sama".

Danzo could hear the authoritative tone in her voice. He had truly gotten to her in the meeting and he had to be honest, Sakura would make a great candidate for procuring an Uzumaki child with the traits he desired. "I had honestly thought you would never nominate your daughter Mebuki-san," he lied. "I thought you would be the type of person that would like your daughter to fall in love with the man of her dreams and live a normal life, even if it did include being a ninja".

Steeling her resolve the woman looked him in the eye, "My daughter does have deep feelings for Naruto-san, and as a concerned mother I would like her to have the opportunity to have them grow further," she said all this while hoping she wasn't lying. She was banking on the notion of feelings developing between teammates as described during the meeting.

Danzo sighed as if a weight was lifted off his shoulders, mainly attributed to supreme acting skills. "I only have the thoughts of not only what is best for the village, which is why this proposal was drawn up, but also with the hope that some good could come out of such a situation. If I could make two of our brightest ninja happy it would make such an action worthwhile". He watched the woman to gauge her reaction and was not disappointed in the addition of resolve glimmering in her eyes. From his robe he pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Mebuki.

She took the paper and started to read it. When she was finished looking it over she stared at the man in disbelief, "Is this what I think it is?" she asked.

Danzo nodded, "It is. That is the supplemental contract that would be available to the decided kunoichi that would be chosen as the secondary operative in this mission, Naruto-san of course being the primary." He watched her read a little of it again. "I know how close teammates can be, and I have no doubt that there would be feelings between the two that would flower. You have pulled at my heart with the concern you show for your daughter Mebuki-san. If you would like I can forego the selection process and have your daughter assigned to this mission".

Mebuki couldn't believe her eyes or ears. This was it, and it was happening so fast. Although slightly new to the political world and the council, only being on the main end of it for the last two years she was still inexperienced with procedures in fine text print and some of the legal mumbo-jumbo. But the writing was there in black and white. This contract would bind her daughter to the 'Hero' of the village through wedlock. "Of course I don't want you to fret if this is not what you want. I'm sure that there will be plenty of candidates that would be happy as well if this is not what you would think your daughter would want. I'm sure I will have a stack of proposals on my desk by morning.

Quickly Mebuki produced a pen and filled out the form, signing at the end with finality. "That won't be necessary Danzo-san. I'm sure Sakura would be happy in accepting such an honor". Quickly she turned around and walked away after handing back the form. Doing so she failed to see the smirk that played across his face as he pocketed that document and started to return to his accommodations.

Yamanaka Dinner Table

The head Yamanaka family was sitting around the makeshift house's dining table quietly eating their mean if fish, rice, and the few vegetables that they could gather. Although seemingly in self-thought Inoichi was constantly looking at his daughter. He was doing his best to get a read on her thoughts about a subject that had been brought to his attention. If it didn't go against his code of ethics he would walk her mind to find out how she truly felt about the person that was at the forefront of his mind. Looks like he would have to do it the old fashion way and do the one thing men dreaded doing, talk about feelings.

"Ino," he said as if he was just trying to bring up casual conversation.

"Yes daddy?" she responded as she picked up a bit of rice and fish and placed it in her mouth.

"How do you feel about Naruto Uzumaki?" he asked calmly.

Choking on her food at the sudden question, a little flying out of her mouth in an un-lady like manner, she tried her best to compose herself before looking to her father. "W-w-why would you be asking me that?" she tried her best to keep her calm.

Smiling slightly at the loss of her composure he elaborated. "Some very interesting news has come forward about the h…" he started.

"About him being hailed the 'Hero' of Konoha. Dad really, that is old news. Everyone already knows that, except maybe him. He is so clueless sometimes it is almost cute," she interjected. When she said that, she did it without realization of calling him cute before it was too late. When realization hit her she looked back at her plate with a blush to her cheeks.

"You are right everyone already knows that, but there was a council meeting today and some new information had surfaced. I wasn't there personally due to the search and rescue efforts, but your uncle went in my place. When he got back he filled me in on the matter," Inoichi started to explain.

That got Ino's interests up as she knew that if a person was brought up in council it would be juicy gossip to have. It also didn't hurt that their current topic was someone that she was currently interested in in a potential romantic sense. If she could only get it through his thick head without having to resort to picket signs and a bullhorn she could see if there was something really there that was more than infatuation. "I'm sure it was nothing. Just old people gossiping."

"Your likely right, it was probably nothing," he stated. "Honey," Inoichi said getting his wife's attention.

"Yes dear," she replied. Little did Ino know that her mother was also filled in on the current topics from her husband, and had also suspected some form of attraction to Naruto from her daughter.

Knowingly smiling at his wife he continued the topic, "Could you believe that those old fools were doing nothing more than gossiping about poor Naruto-san getting married?" Suddenly there was a coughing fit from across the table. Ignoring the gasping girl he continued, "It is good thing that our Ino doesn't have feelings for the boy. It would be a shame for her to become heartbroken if she couldn't be with him."

Suddenly there was a shriek throughout the makeshift home, "WHAT!"

"Are you ok sweetie?" her mother asked her.

Coughing a little more to try to clear her lungs and throat of the peas and corn she was in the process of chewing, she breathed slowly, "What do you mean getting married? How can he be getting married?" she asked. "He isn't even dating anyone".

Both parents nodded to each other. "What does it matter to you Ino? You don't hold any feelings for the young man," her father inquired.

It was quickly followed by a very un-lady like sound from their daughter, "As if. He wouldn't even know what to do with a girl if he had one," she mumbled to herself.

Unfortunately her parents heard and looked at her questioningly which she had the decency to hide her face considering the blush she sported, "And what would you know about what to do with a boy if you had one?" her mother prodded.

The blush deepened further as she stammered, "N-no-nothing". The lie passed them by as if they were a brick wall. Who was she kidding? Of course they would know about sexual curiosity at an age like hers. "That is beside the point. Why would Naruto-kun be getting married and who to for that matter?"

"Should you tell her dear?" her mother asked her father.

Inoichi looked at the ceiling in thought as Ino nodded her head in the affirmative, hoping that the action would persuade him to answer her questions. He hummed for a moment, "I see no harm in telling her some of the basic minutes of the meeting". Ino looked positively ecstatic at the thought of knowing what was going on. "She will have to deal with these meetings at some point anyways; it is about time I start to get her accustomed to some of the topics of discussion".

"Tell me already," Ino demanded.

"Naruto-san himself doesn't know of his relationship status at the moment. As for the bride, it hasn't been decided yet," Inoichi started.

"What do you mean he doesn't know, and that the bride hasn't been chosen?" Ino interjected. It just didn't make sense to her.

"In a way it is a mission," her father tried to explain. "Some of the details and reasons for the mission are being kept secret and will only be released to those that are involved once a candidate has been chosen".

"You mean the wife to be?" Ino concluded.

"Yes, the terms are a sterilization of the information to help people to disconnect themselves emotionally. Once the young woman has been chosen then both will be told of the mission and the details surrounding it".

"So that is all we know?" she said in disbelief.

"No, that is all you know. Other than that the mission is a matter of village security and it is paramount that Naruto-san gets married. Normally I wouldn't condone such methods, but in this case I have to agree," Inoichi said.

It was baffling, what she thought she knew about the way things worked was no longer true. Her breaths were becoming shorter, a young man's life was being turned upside down for the safety of the village and he had no choice in the matter. What was surprising her the most is that there was a small part of her that wanted to be selfish. She had just seen the person that Naruto was and the man that he will become. "I could almost fall for him," she heard. She knew she hear that statement before, and it came rushing back to her. Sporting the largest blush her father had ever seen on his little girl, she looked at him.

"How?" she asked in an accusatory tone. She didn't like the idea of her father walking through her memories just to pull out that one piece of information. She was actually getting angry with the man at the thought.

"I was standing right behind you when you said it," his daughter deflated a little.

To think that she was defeated by her own big mouth and her father was using her words against her. "It is not like I want to marry the guy. I mean what about possibly dating? Getting to know each other? Like normal people".

Inoichi sighed, "In this case, it is not possible. When I heard you say that I had actually thought of possibly allowing a courtship," Ino's face twisted into bewilderment. "As part of your clan training you should have known this could have happened," her face took a turn as if trying to remember something, "an arranged courtship or marriage. I never stressed the issue as I have always wanted you to find your own path".

In all honesty Ino had forgotten about the internal clan laws concerning marriage. Obviously her father should have stressed them more. She was relieved that her father thought so much of her. Her elation was interrupted when he started again. "Since Sasuke's defection from the village you had not shown any interest in another person, nor even mentioned his name outside of missions pertaining to him".

She looked away in embarrassment of her younger actions. The only redeemer was the notion that she had grown past her ignorant self and seen the boy for who he truly was. "Don't bring him up please," she asked.

Nodding as he had gotten the message, "When I thought you had feelings for Naruto-san I thought it would be a great pairing for you to, but I wouldn't personally want it to be like this. And since you have no conviction of being with Naruto-san then I will drop the matter entirely".

The idea of not even being with the blonde didn't sit well with Ino. As fast as she could, she ran a list of pros and cons through her head. He was strong, evidently so when he saved the village. He was loyal to almost a fault, and that would be a great foundation in a relationship. He was loud and that did irritate her on occasion, not to mention his density when it came to social matters. He wasn't exactly stupid; you couldn't be and have survived even as long as he had in the ninja world. His smarts were derived for that world. Then there was the Kyubi. She didn't particularly hold that against him, it was just an unknown facet and the influence it would have on a relationship. He could be considered a friend and someone she could be comfortable around. The big question is, did she care enough for him to become more than friends? Could she love him? Maybe with time and understanding she mused.

Then there was the fact that if she didn't take an opportunity such as this, what would the alternative be? No other person has sparked her interest since she had grown from her adolescence. The only other guys she really knew were clan members, she hated the idea of marrying within the family, the gross factor was just too high. Then there were the handful from her class at the academy. Shino was far too literal for her liking. Kiba was fun and outgoing, but he wasn't the type of guy to just settle down at the drop of a hat into a committed relationship. Then there were her teammates, Shikamaru and Choji. She loved the boys dearly and had known them for years, even before their academy days with their families being friends and all. But it was a love that didn't come with a spark. Her only other option currently available was an arranged marriage, to someone she didn't know. It was an unknown, and Ino hated unknowns. The decision was hard, probably harder than deciding to follow in her father's footsteps and becoming a ninja.

"Wait," she said faintly. Both her parents looked at her questioningly. "I," she gulped. "I want to do it".

To her mother's credit she couldn't believe what her daughter said. Inoichi had told her about what he caught their daughter said when Naruto returned to the village, but what she couldn't see was the look her daughter had on her face as she looked at him while saying it. Inoichi from his seated position held a small smile only tinted with a bit of sadness. With Ino's words can the revelation that their daughter would no longer be just their little girl. She would be getting married and becoming a woman not just in mind but body. He reached into a pocket on the inside of his jacket and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. Setting them on the table he slid the items to his little girl. "This is the application contract for the mission," he stated. "I wasn't going to force your hand and I wanted you to come to a decision on your own. I will not fill it out; I want you to do it if it is truly what you want to do. It will let me know that you are committed to your choice. I would normally say there is no rush, but there is another meeting in three days and the final decision will be made then".

Nodding while steeling her nerves she glanced at the paper and noted what she had to fill in. She sucked in air and rapidly filled in her name and her ninja registration number, then signed the bottom of the page. With that complete she breathed out harshly as reality collapsed in around her. She was getting married, without courtship or love. The only reprieve was the fact that she at least knew him and that he did have a nice body. "May I be excused?" Ino asked. She needed to get out of there, just to her room if she could, alone with her thoughts.

"Of course sweetheart," her mother answered.

And with that Ino got up from the table and made her way to her room where, once she closed the door, slid to the floor and let out a long breath. "I'm going to be Mrs. Naruto Uzumaki. Ino Uzumaki," she mumbled repeatedly.

A Meeting Tent

The young woman was exhausted after such a long day. She hadn't done anything particularly strenuous abiding by doctor's orders, but even the mental stress could cause a great amount of fatigue. Given her wounds she was relegated to desk duty in the handout tent. Supplies were short and being monitored. Rations, food, blankets, even housing for those that were in dire need were being given out sparingly. For those that were better off, they typically had to fend for themselves. Despite that fact everyone was given basic necessities.

Nearing her tent all she could think about was crawling onto her bed and letting her mind drift off to anywhere but here. Her wound felt stressed where the rod pierced her; it throbbed on occasion when she moved the wrong way. As her haven drew closer she was suddenly interrupted and detained from her desire by the sound of a voice.

"Hinata-sama," she was greeted by a man of her clan who was out of breath.

Slowly she turned to the man trying to put on her brightest smile. "Yes?"

"Your father wishes to see you as soon as you return," he said.

Hinata turned her head back to her tent in longing. "Thank you," she responded before she changed her course and made her way to her father. It wasn't a long distance until she reached her father's cabin. It wasn't where his slept, but where he conducted business. It was more of a show of strength for not only the clan but the village as well.

Reluctantly she raised her hand to knock upon the door. After a moment she was met with the response, "Come in". Once she was in and the door shut behind her she was greeted with the site of her father looking over papers behind a desk. Finally he looked up to welcome his guest, "Hinata, I am happy to see that you have returned from your duties".

Hinata was speechless; her father was actually acting cordial with her, the man who was always strict and harsh in his ways. Still though, things were expected of her, especially from her father, "You called for me father?"

"Yes Hinata, would you please have a seat?" he motioned to the chair in front of his desk. When Hinata sat and looked at him he began to explain why he had called her here. "The bonds we make throughout life are ever binding. Do you find that true Hinata?"

She looked at him questioningly; this man did not seem like the father that she knew. Why would he call her to his office at this time in the evening do discuss philosophical ideas. "Yes father, I would have to agree that the bonds we make are everlasting".

"I am pleased that you agree with that ideal Hinata. There are bonds that I am attached to even to this day and I would hope to keep in the respect of those bonds in the near future". He could tell by the look on her face that she was utterly confused in his current train of thought. He would have to leave that train of thought for another night. "I was given some very disturbing news this evening from the council meeting that was held earlier today".

"I hope it is nothing that will hinder the restoration efforts of the village," she said, glad that the conversation took a turn in a direction that she could follow.

Thinking about his daughter's last statement he weighed the words. "That depends on the outcome of the meeting that will be held within a few days. But you should not concern yourself with this matter at this point. I asked you to come here to inform you of another matter".

For her part she could almost scream at the rapid change in topics. It was only moments ago that she was about to climb into her bed for a well-deserved night's sleep. Hinata nodded her head in the hopes of getting this along so she could get back to her bed.

"I have recently signed a contract that I fear you may not be particularly happy with. For that I am deeply sorry". Inside he was desperately hoping that his instincts were correct but he couldn't just ignore the possibility that his actions could have angered her. "It is because of my bonds that I have made this contract in your stead that will affect your life in a dramatic way. I hope you will come to understand that why I have done so".

For the life of her she was running through every scenario that would involve her and a life changing agreement. It was only due to her clan training being drilled into her head that the obvious conclusion came to mind. As it started to dawn on her she started to shed tears as to what this would mean for her own hopes and dreams.

"As you have likely guessed I have signed an application for marriage, from a young man to you," he could hear the sobs that his daughter started to emit as she sat in his chair with her head hung low. "Now I would like you to listen to what I have to say before you object to…"

"No," was muttered under her breath in a hoarse whisper as her sobs were caught in her throat.

"I'm sorry Hinata but this is the best I could have ever hoped of for you," he tried to say.

"No, I will not abide by this contract," she stated in a firmer tone.

This is what he wanted to avoid at all costs. "Now Hinata, please I would like you to be reasonable and think rationally".

"It is not rational to ignore other people's emotions and dreams!" she yelled at her father.

"The young man I have chosen for you, I believe is a fine man in my opinion, and…" he tried.

She stood abruptly from her chair, knocking it to the ground. "I am sure he is. Probably from a noble clan, wealthy, and influential, am I right father?"

"Yes, but that is beside the point," he answered.

"That is the entire point. I don't want to marry someone for title or fortune. Not for myself or for this clan. I want a man I could love and would love me without those other aspects," her rage was building.

"And I am sure you would love him," he started again.

"What would you know about love?" she accused. "When was the last time you showed love for anything? When you courted mother, or when you were married? How about when I was born or Hanabi?"

"That is enough Hinata!" he yelled at her. His rage was now building. Despite his demeanor he had always loved his family. Yes he had a front to maintain. It was the Hyuga way after all. A strong face in view of any opposition. "Despite what you may think or feel of me I have always loved my family including you. You above everyone else know what this title and position entails. I must maintain an air of indifference inside and outside of the clan". He paused to take a deep breath, "For that I am sorry if I have come off as such to you and your sister. It can be difficult to remove the mask from business to family".

She wanted her rage to continue, it was likely the years of neglect she felt from her father. On the other hand her father was stating in a roundabout way that he loved her and her sister. It was deflating in a sense.

"Now if you are finished with your accusations. After I have told you everything if you do not agree to follow through with the contract I have signed I will rescind it immediately". The look that his daughter was giving him was one of contempt, and he knew that no matter what he said she would reject it. Inside he was actually hoping for that to be the case. "I believe the match I have set up would be a good mix. Yes he is prestigious, comes from a noble and good clan, a title of sorts has been bestowed upon him, though it is unlikely he knows about that at this point in time. He does have an amount of substantial wealth and tying our families together would boost our clan exponentially. If it is matters of the heart I am sure you would love him as much as he would return your feelings as well. He is a dedicated young man, with a virtue that is rarely seen in others even within my generation. I was actually blessed to be friends with his parents during my younger years before their untimely death. He actually happens to be quite handsome from what I hear and the young women that are around him seem to have a new interest in him as of late".

To Hinata's credit she had tried to listen to what her father was saying, but her heart only interpreted 'blah, blah, blah'. "Is that the end of it Father? Is there any other information you wish to share to sway my opinion?"

Shaking his head he responded, "No, I'm sorry. I don't know the boy personally, but I only know of him".

"And if I say 'no' then you will end it?" she asked again. Her father nodded. "Then my answer is no. May I leave now father?"

Hiashi sighed, "Takeshi?" he spoke loudly. A man walked into the room. "We are done here Hinata". Hinata started to walk out of the makeshift office. "Takeshi, would you please go, and rescind the application for marriage to Naruto Uzumaki for Hinata?"

At the mention of her beloveds name Hinata froze in her place as she was making her way out of the room. Takeshi was being sent to rescind a marriage contract that her father had made for her. It was a contract for the intended recipient of Naruto Uzumaki, her one true love. Her father was going to marry her off to the only man in the world that she would ever consider marrying. As Takeshi walked passed her brain kicked into overdrive. Without thought and on natural instincts she didn't even think she could possess she jukened the man and he collapsed to the floor.

A smile was clearly evident on Hiashi's face as his daughter turned to him, breathing obviously strained. "Father, I wish to go through with this contract. I have a change of heart and I believe he would make me very happy".

"As you wish daughter," Hiashi said in glee. For once in his life he was able to make his daughter happy. It was a weight off his shoulders, some of the failures of being a father and a clan head were being washed away. It was also an added bonus he could do something for his lost friend, Minato Namikaze.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, I know it has been awhile. Nothing in the way but life itself. Maybe things will change and I will find my motivation and muse more frequently. Aside from that I hope you enjoy this new chapter. I will see if I can bring myself to write another chapter for my two other stories.

Responses:

Blackmagic: My wife's pen is Jadedren. She hasn't updated in a long time. I don't know if she will continue or if I will pick up that story myself.

Link0011: I'm happy you enjoyed it. I'm not sure how I will develop Naruto in terms of strength. In the manga I became pretty disgusted with how the levels of power were handed out like candy. Sasuke needed more power, well here is another level of his dojutsu. Naruto needs power, BAM we take two modes and make a more powerful mode. It was becoming asinine.

Guest: The development of the story will be heavily in the emotional sense of speaking. Danzo may get his own, I'm not exactly sure how I will give it to him, but it should be bitter sweet.

Lala hohoha: I hope there is something within this chapter that sparks your interest.

HelloMrNamikaze: Sasuke may come into play, the role yet has been undecided. He is a character I don't really relate to, but I don't outright hate him as of The End.

*Special Note*: For those of you who can not separate FF from anime or manga, that is your problem. This is my creativity in written form. If Sakura has feelings for Naruto in this, then she does, end of debate. If Hinata is a dirty slut then that is what she will be to me. I write this for my enjoyment, and in the hopes that you enjoy it as well. I do not write to make the story what you want. If that was the case, you should write it yourself. So calling me a moron will not help your case in the slightest.

A New Life

He was practically living his dream, sitting at the desk watching the work being done around the village as efficiently as possible. 'Hokage', a title he had always dreamed of was practically within his grasp. The only downside he could see currently was the overwhelming amount of paperwork that was crowding his desk. Perimeter reports, ration statements, construction permits, medical files, and foreign correspondences were stacked neatly atop his desk and the few tables he had set up in an attempt to keep things organized. With a smile he glanced at the small stack just sitting to his left at the edge of his desk. In his opinion this was the most important stack out of them all. This small amount of paper would ensure that the village would remain as the supreme super power of all villages. It would grant him the greatest weapon with which to keep that position while giving him the resources to ensure he sat within this seat for many decades to come.

With a little frivolity he put the other paperwork within the back of his mind and grabbed the small stack that kept him enamored. There were about fifty applications for him to sift through; most of those were easily discarded. Word had travelled fast after the meeting yesterday, and within a few hours of accepting the young council woman application for her daughter, he was getting more applicants from a variety of the available pool. Much to his dismay though, some had been coming in from the civilian population, parents with non-ninja daughters who could not mold chakra. That was an expressed requirement in the application instructions. It was likely that the parents were hoping it would be overlooked and in return they would gain a substantial social boon as a result. He was disgusted with those of that mentality. They couldn't even follow specific instructions.

All hope was not lost though; there were a few applications from some surprisingly capable kunoichi. Some were really young (as young as ten), and some had already taken a retirement from the ninja forces. The three top pages though are what the man was currently paging through. The first was of course the Haruno girl, graduated near the top of her class, supreme chakra control, taught by a sannin, and graduated with the young man on the receiving end of the contract. She would be a perfect match for the chance of producing the required offspring he desired.

The next two were a surprise to him when he received the applications. Not only were both well talented kunoichi, extremely skilled in their field, but they both hailed from two major clans. They were not just anyone within those clans as well, but the heirs to their respective clans. Both were highly intelligent, exhibited excellent chakra control, and graduated with the young man as well. He was practically salivating at the thought of either union. It was an opportunity he did not foresee but one he was seriously willing to take, even though he had given his word, in a manner speaking, to the council woman that her daughter would be chosen. But if he would choose one of the other two candidates he could possibly exert some control over their clan as an added bonus.

Choosing the Hyuga would mean access to a dojutsu and a vast amount of wealth and influence, even outside of Hi no Kuni. On the other hand if the Yamanaka was chosen then he could possibly learn their secrets and in return he could use their special skills as well. No secret would ever be kept from him again. It was really an agonizing decision, a choice he did not like to make.

"Sai," he called out.

His faithful servant appeared before him in a kneeling position as he addressed the summoner, "Yes Danzo-sama?"

"Return to Ne headquarters and search the archives. I want you to retrieve me the village bi-law manuscripts for me. I'm looking for the sections on marriages. Broaden the search to village laws, clan laws, and requirements. Also see if there are any non-traditional or bizarre uses in the laws," he looked at his servant as the young man raised his head with quizzical look upon his face. Despite the expression Sai nodded his head and vanished from sight.

Danzo straightened the stack in his hands once again and placed them in their original location. Deep in thought he wondered if it was possible to increase his chances of success by three. If luck was with him and he stacked the odds, he could have a perfect specimen on the first round of pregnancies. It was just a matter of finding the right law that would push this situation into his favor.

Out of the Loop

It was late in the afternoon when he was finally released from the hospital tent. He couldn't believe that he had slept for more than a day, although looking back he should have realized exactly how much chakra he used up in his battle to defend his home. Some of the techniques he was throwing around would have killed someone if they had tried to perform it themselves even once. Yes the influx of chakra from nature was a great boost, but it did put a strain on his system non-the-less. Added to the fact that he had a small bout with the Kyubi, it would have only added more strain to his chakra system.

Naruto smiled at the memory, not the fact that he had almost lost control, nearly lost his body and life to the Kyubi, but smiled at the fact he met his father. His 'father', he chuckled inwardly. Who could have guessed? His 'father' was the greatest man to ever live, at least to him, even more-so now. As he walked in though, taking glances at the monument of his father from time to time he thought upon all he had learned. It couldn't have been a coincidence, could it? Old Man Third should have known, he knew everything. Then there was his sensei, both in fact. His dad taught Kakashi sensei, and Pervy-sage taught his dad. He could exactly as the Old Man or the pervert about it, but he was sure he would ask Kakashi-sensei when he could find him.

As much as he could gather, his teacher was out of the village at the moment on extended period patrols. He was treated with extreme chakra exhaustion after the attack and the medical team used ever resource available to get him back on his feet so the village could use him as a show of continued strength.

So lost in thought was he that he couldn't detect his impending doom that was encroaching with every passing second. Nearby was a young woman that was just trying to relax after returning from her patrol assignment. She was tired of all the running through the forests all day. It was going to be like this for the foreseeable future, an extremely early wake-up, followed by never enough time to get ready just to report to the assignment tent. She would receive her assignment where she would meet up with her patrol partners that would change from day to day, and leave the village. Today had been more exhausting though, she didn't even know if she gave her one hundred percent today. As of last night all she could think about was her impending wedding. Even as her group had stopped for lunch she couldn't find the attention enough to devote to eating so she just skipped the meal entirely while she continued to playout her future in her head.

It wasn't until after she returned to the village and handed in her report that her hunger had made itself known. On her way home her stomach growled loudly at the lack of attention and contents. Deciding she could spare the time, in reality she didn't feel like going home just yet, she found a wall that had been knocked down in the attack that had yet to be cleared and sat. Still running on automatic she fished her lunch, a sandwich and protein bar from her gear sack and started to eat. Not really staring at anything, lost in her mind she was suddenly pulled from her thoughts as someone crossed in front of her. Imagine her surprise when the shadow that was cast on her was from non-other than the person that was running through her mind. She looked at him and he seemed to be in just as deep though as she had been.

Ino looked down to her half eaten sandwich and a though entered her mind. I wasn't going to do any good just sitting around here dwelling on possibilities eating a sandwich. The only way she would know for sure about anything is if she just plowed ahead and found the answers herself. Quickly she tossed that half eaten meal over her shoulder and through the bar back in her pouch. She fished out her spare bottle of water and took a large swig and swished it through her mouth before swallowing. Hoping there were no bits of food stuck in her teeth she took another gulp just in case as she steeled her nerves.

She stood up and straightened her attire the best she could, only imagining how atrocious she looked after a day of sweating while running through the forests. It was just as likely that as small bird family had made a nest in her hair with the amount of twigs she pulled from it while travelling. Oh the pains of being beautiful while still kicking ass. Looking at Naruto's retreating form she yelled out, "Naruto!"

Naruto quickly ducked his head as he began to look around for the owner of the voice that called out to him. She could almost laugh at the sight, "Naruto, over here," she called again. Quickly he turned around to face her and she gulped. This young man was going to be her husband. He was built, of that she was sure, a far cry from the scrawny boy he used to be. His hair was still wild, and reminded her of his childhood days, and his eyes were captivating, just a different shade of blue than hers. Again the thought of him being her husband ran through her mind. He would hold her hand, live together, and cook together. He would touch her naked skin, run his hand across her body, likely grip and lick her breasts and he hovered above her while her pushed himself inside her. A shiver ran down her body at the thought of such things, and then she smiled at the realization that she could see him doing such things and her enjoying every moment of it. But those were fantasies, she wouldn't know for sure unless she took the first steps to discovery. She shook her head to clear her thoughts as she marched toward the young man who was looking at her with a bewildered expression. She figured she must have looked like an idiot standing there lost in thought after calling out to him.

She came to an abrupt stop in front of him as he stood there ram-rod straight at the sudden intrusion to his personal space. Ino was sure she was sporting a blush at this moment with the thought of what she was about to do. Quickly before she could lose her resolve she threw her arms around his neck and brought his head down to her. _When did he get taller than me,_ she though before she pressed her lips to his. It was softer that she would have thought but he was stiff and rigid. It came as a surprise as he opened his mouth slightly, she wasn't sure if it was from shock or if we wanted to take this further. Hoping it was the latter she quickly followed suit and pushed her tongue into his mouth to meet his. She tasted him and soon his tongue was moving on its own as well to rub against hers. Before she knew what was happening she released a moan as she felt his hands grip her hips and pull her closer to him, pressing her body against her own.

Getting what she wanted she slowly pulled her tongue back in her mouth and closed her lips, ending the kiss. She opened her eyes to stare into surprised and fear stricken ones. A small chuckle passed her now tender and likely puffy lips as she stepped up on her toes to kiss his cheek. He released his grip upon her as she stepped away and started to walk past him. "Glad we could have this talk," she called out to him before she got out of range to hear her.

As she rounded the corner to a point she knew she was out of his line of sight she started to bounce on the toes of her feet as she made her way home, _Yes this could work out nicely._

Naruto stood there in complete and utter shock. He was so lost in thought moments ago he nearly didn't hear his name being called. Before he knew it he was ducking out of instinct. It sounded like a girl, a mad girl. Usually that would be followed up by a very pronounced bruise from said female wrath. When his name was called again he located the owner of the voice to turn around to see Ino standing there with a strange expression on her face. Thinking she just wanted to thank him for defeating Pain, he went rigid when she suddenly came up on him, within inches. With the sudden aggressive behavior he was sure to at least get an earful.

Before he knew it Ino had grabbed his head and was kissing him on the lips. He started to open his mouth in protest, but as soon as he did she shove her tongue into his mouth and started to massage his. It was kind of hazy after that as his body seemed to react on its own. He immediately came to as she stopped kissing him and to his surprise he was gripping her by the hips and pulling her closer to him. He could still feel her soft body pressing against him. It made him tingle all over from just the thought of her chest pressed against his. Then she kissed his check and thanked him for the 'talk', whatever that meant, before she walked away. Shaking his head as she rounded the corner and out of sight he realized he now had another problem to deal with right now than the discovery of his father. He now needed to find some relief from the pressure that was pushing against his trousers. Maybe after that he could see if they uncovered the library from the rubble. Before leaving the area himself he took one last look at where Ino had disappeared to, also he might have to find out what that kiss meant.

Unknowingly to the two blondes there had been a third person there to witness everything. Her heart was pounding within her chest, eyes wide with disbelief. This was not what she was expecting when she was relieved from her shift early. Her thoughts had been muddled all day with her future. She was in a giggly mood since she had woken up this morning, she was going to be Hinata Uzumaki, and there was nothing that could bring down today. When her relief showed up and volunteered to cover the rest of her shift, she thought she had come into a lucky streak. Hinata had planned to go home and get cleaned up, redress her wounds that were starting to feel better, and then she would attempt to find the person of her affection and talk to him. Believing that their change in status wound give her the courage she needed to talk to him openly would help further along their relationship. Imagine to her surprise when she left the supply tent and saw her topic of thought passing by, seemingly lost in thought himself.

Foregoing her original plan she thought this would make a great opportunity to put her plan into action, just without the bathing and wound tending. After all she wouldn't have to find him now. Following a short distance behind him she was working up the courage to call out to him to start her conversation. What was she afraid of after all? They were engaged, he would want to talk to her, right? As she rounded a corner she heard his name being called. Acting on instinct she quickly ducked back behind the corner and observed what was about to happen. From the moment Ino reached up to claim her future husbands lips she couldn't breathe. Another woman was kissing the man she loved. Before she knew it he had responded as well and seemed to enjoy it. The world around her was shattering into thousands of pieces.

So lost in her despair she never noticed Ino leaving the area and didn't register reality Until Naruto started to walk away as well. With a heavy heart she hung her head in defeat as she made her way back to her bed. It was unlikely she would sleep well tonight; her fantasy dreams were not likely to revisit her like they had the night prior. She could not get the image out of her mind of Naruto kissing Ino.

A Change In Plans

It was all here, everything he needed to reach his dreams. He had checked over everything three times just to be sure. The laws were old, even some of the wording was not commonly used anymore, but they were there and they were legal and binding. He knew it was a long shot when he sent Sai to retrieve these tomes, but now that he did he couldn't believe his luck. In all honesty he was surprised that these laws hadn't been revoked with the passage of time. It was only by chance that the practice fell out of use even when these were written, but since they were no longer practiced the village councils of the past had forgotten all about them. Just because it was not used anymore doesn't mean it wasn't law still.

Looking up from his gathered papers he addressed his servant with a thoughtful eye. Sai had been standing there for more than a half an hour in a rest position, unmoving and without a sound, just how a true shinobi should be. "Sai," he started and waited until the young man came back to attention. "What do you think of Naruto Uzumaki? You've interacted with him on a handful of occasions and been his teammate".

Sai looked at the man questioningly, as if he wasn't sure what his master was asking. Did he want to know what he thought of Naruto as an individual, or how he felt about Naruto? Danzo was not one for requiring the insight of emotions, so he decided to answer in the manner of the former. "I believe Naruto to be irrational on occasion. He allows himself to be governed by his emotions and that often results in terrible outcomes. More often than not he suffers in some form for this, and it is likely that it will be his downfall when a situation arises that is bigger than he can handle".

It was true; Danzo himself had seen how Naruto acted around his late friend and even the current Hokage. If some of those stories are too believed, the boy had actually tried to attack a client upon their first meeting over a few words. The boy was remarkable though; his team had saved the life of a princess and liberated her country and people on a simple escort mission. His first mission out of the village he assisted with the takedown of one of the Seven Deadly Swordsmen from Mist. He even saved a priestess from a demon, and if the story was true there as well, she was supposed to die in the end of it. Now that same priestess has a standing promise with the blonde to father her child. Danzo was not one to believe in luck, but if he did, the young Uzumaki had it in spades.

"Do believe that Naruto is a threat to the village Sai?" the man asked.

"No," came the simple response.

"Would he ever turn on the village?" was the curious question.

Sai took a moment to ponder the question. He asked himself that and ran through hypotheticals in his mind with the information he had garnered from spending time with Naruto. "Yes," was the final verdict.

Danzo hummed in thought. Even to him, he was a little surprised with his servants' response. Ever since he met the blonde idiot all he could talk about was becoming Hokage. It seemed that since the boy was a child he had devoted his life living for the village. "Explain your answer Sai".

"Naruto lives by a very strict set of rules. These rules are set up much like a hierarchy, in which one rule may only be broken if it means the continuation and protection of the rules above it". Sai looked at the man in front of him, some confusion was clearly written across his face. The young man could understand. When it came to matters of Naruto one was often left confused. "For example, Naruto loves the meal of ramen noodles in a variety of broths with an assortment of toppings. Normally he would not allow anyone to separate him from the meal he treasures the most. That is a rule for him and him alone. But higher in his list of rules is to help those that are in need. If a child or an elderly person were to be within his range of sight and they were in need of that food due to hunger he would give it up to them even though it was something he treasured".

A little clarity crossed the old man's one visible eye, "So what you are saying is although he holds his loyalty to the village to the highest standing, if he cherished something more he would turn his back on the village to protect object?"

"Hai," was Sai's response along with a nod.

Danzo could understand that, after all he held the village as the highest point in his life. What trained loyal ninja did not? It was not much of a concern to him if he thought about it like this. Despite Naruto being a little 'off' for a shinobi, after all most of the powerful ones have a few character flaws, he was a trained and loyal shinobi just the same. To even further disprove his concerns the plan he had now that was soon to be set into motion would only cement the boys' loyalty.

A Mind Divided

It was late in the evening when Mebuki returned to her temporary lodgings. She had finished up her day with a few meetings with some of the business owners that were affected by the devastation. It was looking like it was going to be a long night and an early morning writing up proposals for the council meeting that would be held the day after tomorrow. The businesses that would be considered crucial in the building efforts were in dire need of supplies to reestablish permanent structures. Doing so would also likely give the sense of things returning to normal within the village. This could also contribute to the overall moral of the villagers.

Putting all that to the back of her mind for the time being, Mebuki started to concentrate on the blissfully mundane tasks of her life. Her daughter had not returned yet from her duties so she was left alone to cook. Before the attack she would loath the idea of coming home just to cook, but with the amount of stress she was under now it felt wonderful to let go of the outside world and live in her own mind to prepare a simple meal. Keeping in mind of her supplies and the fact that her husband wouldn't be joining them due to an extended patrol mission she decided on a simple meal for two.

Thinking of her husband she could help to think of the contract she had signed in her daughters place. Her daughter, little Sakura, would soon have a husband. Fear gripped her throat at the realization of what she had done. Her mind told her it was the best for what she could do for her daughter, but her heart was still conflicted with the notion of her daughter never loving the man she was to be wed to. To make matters worse she had yet to tell Sakura of what she had done. She kept the notion within her mind that she just hadn't found the right opportunity to bring it up, after all they were both extremely busy with the duties and rolls they had to fill.

Shaking her head she knew deep down that it was just an excuse to avoid the subject. Tonight would be the night she told her daughter, over a nice meal that she prepared for them both with love. A nice quiet meal while they caught up with each other, then she would gently let her daughter know what was decided within the meetings.

Almost finished with her special meal, she heard Sakura enter the room. Looking to her daughter she called out, "Dinner is almost finished Sakura, get cleaned up so we can eat".

"I'm sorry mother but I am really beat, I had a late lunch and I want to just lie down and let the next year pass me by," the pinkette chuckled. "I'll see you in the morning ok. I Love you, good night". Without another word Sakura headed for her bed.

Looking at the meal that was nearly complete Mebuki sighed to herself, _Tomorrow will be better I guess?_

Fractured Friendships

After crying herself to sleep last night Hinata awoke as a bundle of raw nerves. Looking back on what she had witnessed the day before she attempted to pull herself together. While preparing for her shift in the supply tent she worked through everything in her mind. As far as she knew, Ino had stolen Naruto's first real kiss. Her relationship with the blonde was not starting off how she had imagined. The blonde girl was trying to steal her future husband. It was a minor setback though, she was still contracted to marry her crush. Her father had set the entire thing up and there was no undoing a binding agreement. Ino would just have to come to terms that Naruto was not available, and she would have to ensure that Naruto only looked at her with love and admiration.

Throughout the day she had been deep in thought of how to go about achieving these goals and before she knew it her shift had ended. Walking through the ruins of the village she spotted the ire of her current predicament. Stopping short of making herself known she wondered what she should say to get Ino to back off of her pursuit of Naruto. Straightening her clothes to appear more presentable she walked up to the blonde who seemed to be lost in thought, "Ino-san?"

Ino turned around slowly to the voice that had just called her, it was familiar, but one she hadn't heard in some time. When her eyes landed on Hinata and she almost lost the ability to breathe. It was something she hadn't even considered. She knew of Hinata's crush on Naruto, and now that she was going to be married to him, Hinata would not get the chance to confess her feeling for him. In hindsight she should have realized that this might have come up. It would be a situation that she would have to deal with sooner or later. "Hinata, how are you doing? I haven't seen you in what seems like forever. I hope everything is going well with you. Is your injury healed yet?"

The blonde had the audacity to be cordial to her after what she had done with Naruto the day before. Hinata was not about to let niceties deter her from her objective, "I would greatly appreciate it if you would keep your distance from Naruto".

"I.. I don't know…" Ino started to stammer, trying to think of why Hinata was being so straight forward.

"I saw you yesterday. You kissed Naruto-kun," she clarified, hoping to avoid any falsities or lies. Her temperature started to rise as she saw Ino blush under the statement.

Her body tingled a little at the memory; just as it had done throughout the day when she thought about the kiss she shared with Naruto. She just didn't think anyone was there to witness it. "But you don't understand Hinata," she started again. She originally was going to wait to break the news to her friends and Hinata about her betrothal to Naruto, but it seemed that time was taken from her and she would have to face this here and now.

"It is you who do not understand. Naruto-kun is not available for you to court. He has been spoken for," she returned. She was trying to keep the anger from her voice, but the image of the two blondes together was making it more difficult than she realized.

"You're right there, he has been spoken for. By me," Ino said with a huff.

Shaking her head, "Naruto and I will be engaged officially as of tomorrow. The paperwork has already been put into place".

"What are you talking about? I'm supposed to marry Naruto. There is even a meeting with the council that I have to attend tomorrow to make it final". Ino sighed, "Look I know you have had a crush on him since we were in the academy, and I'm sorry you won't get the opportunity to be with him, but you will just have to move on. There are plenty of other nice boys out there, I'm sure you will be happy with whomever you choose."

"How dare you," Hinata returned. This girl in front of her was dismissing the love she held for Naruto as nothing more than a crush. "I signed the contract a few days ago that will cement our future together. You are obviously confused. You may have shared a kiss together yesterday, but Naruto-kun and I will be husband and wife".

"I signed the contract a few days ago, you have to be mistaken," Ino said. Silence settled between the two as they stared at each other. Then as if they were sharing the same brain, realization came to them both. They had signed the same contract. Normally Ino would have backed down, Hinata had cared for Naruto longer than she had even considered him a member of the opposite sex. But since she had signed that paper she had been working herself up with the idea of being with Naruto. She ran through countless lists in her head of the drawbacks and benefits to being married to the knucklehead. The drawbacks almost seemed petty, and were far outweighed by the pros of the arrangement. The kiss they shared yesterday only cemented her resolve. The memory of his tongue running across hers, and his hands tight grip on her hips pressing her body against his was still causing her to shiver in delight.

"I suppose you know what this means right?" Ino asked.

Nodding her head Hinata finished, "The battlefield will be the council chamber tomorrow, and the best kunoichi will get what she wants".

With a smirk, "Tomorrow then," Ino challenged.

"Tomorrow," Hinata confirmed. With determination in their eyes the both turned on their heels and left the area. Both running through the ideas of how they could come out on top and ahead of the other.


End file.
